Tangled
by Crowned King
Summary: Can something so fragile be mended into something immortal against the trials of life? Could two sould find solace among themselves? I suppose they didn't even know what they were in for, until they felt it inside...
1. Confessions pt 1

Tangled  
1

Behind the velvet curtains, a woman stood peering out at the crowd. Her sapphire eyes were accented by a few strokes of black eye shadow, matching her sleek black hair that lay a mess down her back. She bit her lip, ignoring the urge to sweep the choppy bangs from her eyes. For her mind was off in some land between nerves and a gut clenching fear. Even though she was nervous for her appearance on stage before most of the student body, only one thing was on her mind.

And that one thing was him, Inuyasha.

She could make him out in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by his friends. His white hair was so distinctive; she could pick him out anywhere. She sighed, lowering her eyes downcast as she remembered how she had broken the faint hope of any future with him. The speed bumps that they had to ride over were higher and left bumps in their lives, but somehow they got through it.

_She knew the drill, he did it everyday. She could hear his snickering as he walked by, sticking out his leg to kick her locker closed. She stopped it and replaced it to its original stance._

"_Try something new next time." She grinned as she let out her coy comment._

"_I'll do what I want, wench." He shot back, still heading down the hall with his smirk on his face. She gave a short chuckle before closing her locker, only to meet with the face of the one whom had it bad for her—secretly, of course._

"_Hello beautiful." He said giving a charming smile._

"_Uh, you just missed Inuyasha. He went that way." She said pointing to where she saw him heading._

"_I'm right where I need to be," he responded stepping closer to her._

"_Uh, okay." She said uneasily looking around for help. But before she could get anything under control, she felt his arms wrap around her and dip her low. She would've protested, but his lips connected with hers and she fell into a state of shock. She stood there, or at least as much standing as she could do as he kissed her._

_When he finally pulled back, staring down at her with his cocky grin, she was still left speechless by his abrupt actions. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Inuyasha coming back around the corner, yelling out to Kouga about some new woman of his. But then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom he was holding._

"_What the…" He whispered to himself as he looked at their position. Kouga gave a lopsided grin before pulling Kagome back up and giving her a peck on the cheek._

"_See ya babe." He bid his farewell and left the two to stare at each other, nothing coming to them. Kagome tried to say something, but it was no use. He finally just turned and_ _walked away, giving her a disappointed look._

_"What have I done?" She whispered before she fell to the ground._

At the memory she closed her eyes, trying to regain the focus she had gained for a few seconds. She could hear the announcer calling her. She could hear the applause. And she could feel her body picking up her guitar and following her band mates on stage.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll do fine. It's just like how we practiced." Sango, her friend reassured her as she gathered her drum sticks in her right hand. She nodded at her friend, walking out into the dark stage. She kept her eyes downcast, trying to block out the audience as their eyes bore into her. But most of all, she could feel _his_ eyes on her.

"Thank you for the round of applause, now settle down so we can hear the Quiet Noise perform." The announcer said, making his point across to many people. Kagome plugged her guitar into her amp and took a deep breath. She approached the microphone standing before her and took a deep breath.

Show time.

"This song is called 'Wow'." She said before the guitar queued up. Her hands ran along the strings, letting the soft melody ring out before the drums and bass came in, fulfilling the sound.

"_Don't be scared of anything at all, everything we have is all we need. All the spotlights streaming into angry skies, means there's no one watching as we leave._" Kagome sang into the microphone, her eyes closing slightly as she let the words take on pictures and emotions. She didn't know if she was trying to serenade him, or just venting with the song as a diguise.

"_Say the first thing that comes into your head when you see me. If it looks like it works and it feels like it works, then it works. With the sun on your face, all these worries will soon disappear." _She glanced over at him. "_Just follow me now._"

She looked away from him, focusing on the patch of floor at the edge of the stage as she strummed the chords. This song was supposed to be her version of fun, but so far, it was nothing but making her feel scared. She took a deep breath as she went onto the next verse. She needed this song to be good, and with her timid voice wasn't going to do anything.

"_I find careful patterns in the snow. It seems you did come round but changed your mind, if you'd just take ten more steps to me; I won't ever ask you again_." She raised her eyes and scanned the crowd, stopping for a moment on his face.

_Just because I couldn't say doesn't make me a liar. I noticed a change in the tone of your voice, it's so clear. My role in this mess is not something that I can be proud of."_She winked at him, almost implying the line."_But it's all going to change_." She let the music ring out, the vibrations dying out as she looked at him through her shadowy bangs.

Slowly the crowd began to stand up, but even though, she could still see his amber orbs staring back at her. Her band mates were heard stomping over to her in hysterics, pleased with the outcome of their performance. They grabbed her shoulders, jumping up and down and squealing with laughter.

She was dragged away, her friends exclaiming loudly at how good they were. Thenthe announcer returned to the stage, grabbing the mic off of the stand.

"That was an exhilarating performance, and a wondrous wrap to an eventful evening. We welcome you all back tomorrow for yet _another_ night of talent. Thank you all for coming, and good night." He said in a hearty tone as everyone began to rise from their seats.

But amidst the rising humans, one boy sat, still staring at the stage where the woman had just been. His golden eyes still motionless. Even though there were many calling out his name, he was still frozen in his mind, with one thought going through his mind.

_We need a new song._

* * *

Yeah, okay. So I put in a new song cause I realized what _shit_ Maroon 5 was.  
Well, I always knew that. I just hate them with a _passion_.  
So I put in my new-found band!  
So it's mainly the same.

* * *

_Crowned King_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song for that matter. The song is 'Wow' by Snow Patrol. They're a good band, check them out. 


	2. Confessions pt 2

Tangled  
2

He crept inside his house, hearing nothing but his own footsteps, figuring that his parents were sleeping. He scaled the stairs in a few jumps and crashed into his room. Flipping on a lone lamp he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, sitting down in one of the few clean spaces on his floor. He looked down at the paper blankly, then out his window.

He had been so full of emotion and idea when he raced home, but now as he sat here, ready to write, his mind was cleared from everything. He glanced at his clock, already beginning to count the time until he would be put to rest.

_I can't give up, can I?_

"Where's that mutt?" Kouga growled, looking around for any sight of their white-haired friend. His companion brushed his chestnut bangs from his eyes lazily, watching the man with mild interest.

"Chill Kouga, he'll be here. He knows that we've got to practice." He said as he saw a short fleck of silver appear on his right.

"If he's any later, then we'll miss our slot in the music room. We only have it for our spare." He said as he took a few steps towards the doors where he _expected_ Inuyasha to come through.

"Patience."

"Patience lost itself a long time ago Miroku, when that fuck—"

"Sorry I'm late." Inuyasha puffed out as he came to a halt by the music doors. "I was up late."

"Doing what? Masturbating?" Kouga scoffed, laughing at his own joke.

"No, writing _this_." He said showing them the contents of the papers he was holding. Miroku picked up a sheet and scanned it over, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Why the hell would you spend you night writing a song when you _knew_ that we needed to practice for our performance!" He ground out in anger.

"We're playing this, tonight." He said with a smirk as he watched the man's face twist into rage.

"We already have fucking song you retard! We're not going to learn a new one for _tonight_ just because you want us to!"

"Well we're going to play it, _whether or not you like it!_" Inuyasha shot back.

"I don't like it, and we're _not_ going to play it! We already have a song to play, and we're going to play it!"

"Listen here you fuc—"

"STOP!"

Both males looked to Miroku, who had been scanning over the song whilst they were arguing. They waited in silence, staring at him as he stood there looking like he had just found a cure for cancer.

"It's good, it's simple—we'll play it."

And with that, he walked into the music room, leaving the boys in his wake.

She didn't know why she came. Sango forced her to come, saying that it would be worth her time. But really, it was just a waste. She had sat there, watching the talented-challenged try and make something of themselves. The acts were slowly rolling by, and she just wished for the end. She was so into her complaining and self-wasting that she barely paid attention to the familiar name.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Soundbox."

Inuyasha emerged on stage and when he took his place where she had stood the other night, her throat closed.

"This song is called "I Caught Fire", it's for someone out there. Hope you're listening." He said into the microphone before he broke into the music, his band following suit.

"_Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in, from the bottom of my…_" He smirked at her reaction, her face slack and eyes wide. "_Hear your voice again, could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been. Maybe you and me so kiss me like you did; my heart stopped beating, such a softer sin._"

Miroku stepped up to the microphone and joined him as they jumped into the chorus. "_I'm melting in your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while; and I'm melting in your eyes. Like my first time, that I caught fire; just stay with me, lay with me now._"

His eyes laughed at her as he continued to strum his guitar, letting the music flow around him. He barely concentrated on the words or the instrument he was playing, just her.

"_Never caught my breath, every second without you I'm a mess. Ever know each other, twist these words are stones. Why cuts aren't healing, learning how to love._"

"_I'm melting in your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while; and I'm melting in your eyes. Like my first time, that I caught fire; just stay with me, lay with me now._"

As he opened his mouth, so did his heart. Everything was singing out to her at that moment. "_You can stay and watch me fall, and of course I'll ask for help. We could take our heads off; stay in bed, just make love that's all._"

"_I'm melting, I'm melting in your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while; and I'm melting in your eyes. Like my first time, that I caught fire; just stay with me, lay with me now. Like my first time, that I caught fire; just stay with me, lay with me now._"

"_In your eyes, we'll sleep till the sun burns out, I'm melting in your eyes, let's sleep till the sun burns out, I'm melting in your eyes._"

She saw him smirking at her, and suddenly she became confused. Everyone began to applaud quite loudly, and all she could do was stare, open-mouthed. He looked away and she glanced down at her red converse shoes. Her mind began to spin and suddenly the room became smaller.

She needed out, she needed air.

Quickly she pushed her way out of the aisle and raced out of the gym. She made a beeline for her locker, racing around corners. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the empty school. She reached her locker and opened it, only to be greeted by the faces of her favorite musical artists. She sighed, and tried to remember why she was here in the first place. She took one last glance at the inside of her locker before closing it.

To her right, she saw the boy who was confusing her at the moment. She took a glance at the exit to her left and the boy to her right. She was placed in a situation to find out the mystery of her confusion, or just go home. She gave a quick smile before running off after him.

* * *

Uh yes.  
I tweaked this one, mainly the fomatting.  
Nothing much to say.  
Nothing whatsoever.  
But USED CONCERT!  
BONUS!  
So excited! haha

* * *

_Crowned King_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, The Used owns "I Caught Fire". The lyrics of the song hit me and I thought that most of it worked out. 


	3. Cat Like Theif

Tangled  
3

She ran after him, only a few steps behind when another figure emerged from out of no where. She halted as the woman nearly sprung at the man she was pursuing, her face looking almost identical to hers.

_Kikyou._

"That performance was excellent Inuyasha." The woman said with a smile, raising a hand to his shoulder. He leaned away from her touch, removing the limb from his body.

"Thank you." He said briefly before moving past her and reaching for his locker. He tried to ignore her, but she kept making herself attentive.

"Did you write that song? It was beautiful." She said, once again moving in close.

"Thanks."

"Truth be told, I thought that we'd agreed to stop feeling things for one another. I know you still have feelings for me Inuyasha, but you just have to let go. I'm sorry dear." She said in a soft voice.

"Kikyou, will you stop thinking about yourself for one moment!" He laughed, turning away from his open locker. "Have you ever thought that the world doesn't revolve around you? And I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but I broke up with you because you're such a persistent and self-centered bitch!"

"Inuyasha I—"

"Kikyou, just leave. The only feeling I have left for you is hate. So leave me be, and I hope that you're content with that answer."

The woman gave a choked sob before running off to god knows where, leaving the man behind. Kagome waited a moment before approaching him, leaning against the nearby lockers, just looking at him.

"I tho—oh, it's you." He said, glancing up at Kagome, clearly thinking that it was Kikyou. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." She said, being mysterious in her own way.

"Actually, I don't. But if you'd like to play games, then go talk to Miroku." He reached into his upper shelf, pulling out wads of paper, looking for his lost notes. Many fell to the ground, but he kept looking for it all.

"That song. Why were you looking at me?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I don't like it when people play with my head."

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just performing, like I was supposed to—if you forgot." He said, giving her an irate stare.

"So how come your eyes were glued to me? Were you having some staring contest with me or something?"

"Listen, I wasn't looking at you if that's what you're thinking. I was just singing and I might have looked at you for a moment, but I was scanning the crowd." He paused in his search to look over at her slyly. "What about you? Why the hell were you talking to me?"

"I-I was trying to...to..."

"That's what I thought."

"Actually, it isn't!"

He paused. "Is this about...Kouga?"

"Not entirely!" Before adding, "And tell him if he touches me again, I will rip off certain appendage."

He laughed at her remark.

"I-I'm sorry! Okay?"

"For what?"

"F-for..._you know_...the other day?"

"That?" He scoffed. "Why would I care about _that_? It's not like you're my girlfriend of nothin'." He said, ignoring what the voices said inside. She sighed and crouched down, placing her head in her hands. She was about to say something when something caught her eye.

There were a few sheets of paper with scrawling on them and music notes. She examined some of the words, and she recognized it as the song. The song that confused her. She peered up at the man through her fingers to see his attention still on his lost work, and she discreetly grabbed the papers and shoved them in her pocket.

"You're right, you shouldn't care." She got up and headed back to the gym where Sango was waiting for her. "Well, bye!"

And with that she sped off, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind her.

He stood outside the school, breathing in the chilly air. He couldn't lie when it came to her; there was something there. His song was meant for her, but somehow he didn't want her to know. He smiled as he remembered her confrontation. He knew that he was being stubborn, but he didn't want to set himself up for rejection. He began to hum the song to himself, the one he wrote for _her_.

She had sung the night before, and her voice was something that hit him deep down. He didn't even know that she played the guitar! He didn't know if she was his dream woman or not, but she was starting to become something in his life. He heard the sound of chatter and footsteps, and his assumption was that the show was over. He started for the bus stop, leaving his thoughts behind.

She was the last thing he needed to think about.

* * *

All right, here's this baby.  
Once again, tweaked a bit.  
This is _not_a songfic, so buzz off.

* * *

_Crowned King_

* * *


	4. I Feel So

Tangled  
4

The very thing that she had stashed into her sock drawer was the very thing that haunted her. She knew she'd be dead the next day if she didn't go to bed, so she stashed it and hit the mattress. But as she tried to sleep, she couldn't get the way he was looking at her out of her head. She couldn't rid her mind of that song!

Violently, she rolled out of bed, throwing the covers away in the midst of her action and made her way to her dresser. Right away as she reached into the drawer she pulled out the paper, the pieces standing out at her. She found the first sheet and smiled as she looked at his messy writing. Somehow, though, she was able to make out the words.

_Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in, from the bottom of my… Hear your voice again, could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been. Maybe you and me so kiss me like you did; my heart stopped beating, such a softer sin._

She sat there looking over the first verse. She bit her lip, staring at the first verse. It was so…_intense_. She read on, hoping that the tightening in her torso would stop.

_I'm melting in your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while; and I'm melting in your eyes. Like my first time, that I caught fire; just stay with me, lay with me now._

It almost sounded as if he were serenading someone. She smiled as she read it over once more. She never knew he was capable of writing anything other than cussing. She laughed at her own joke, feeling almost pathetic to be sitting on her bedroom floor scanning over stolen lyrics.

_Never caught my breath, every second without you I'm a mess. Ever know each other, twist these words are stones. Why cuts aren't healing, learning how to love_.

She tried to drown the fluttering in her stomach. She skipped the repeat of the chorus and read onto the bridge at the end of the song.

_You can stay and watch me fall, and of course I'll ask for help. We could take our heads off; stay in bed, just make love that's all._

She didn't think that she could read it anymore. She crumpled it back up and tossed it off to the side. She crawled back into bed and curled up. Although she meant to close her eyes and sleep, she couldn't help but let his lyrics get to her.

It was so meaningful. It was full of emotion, and there was a small voice at the back of her head telling her that she was somehow involved with it all. She shook her head, shoving the small voice back to the ignorance and naïve part of her mind. She knew that he didn't like her, hell, if his actions didn't scream it, then she didn't know what would.

She closed her eyes, picturing the perfect scene before her eyes that matched every ounce of the song. And the two main characters just happened to be herself and a white-haired man…

* * *

Quick update, but short chapter.  
I suppose it was meant to be like this, so yeah.  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it's short.  
Bye!

_Crowned King_

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own this song. The Used does. 


	5. You're Cute When You Scream

Tangled  
5

She had watched him walk by so many times, and yet she didn't approach him once. He had spoken to her briefly, yet she didn't say a word. Her eyes followed him, but her legs remained stationary. The whole day had passed, and she had been so tempted to let out her heart's desire, of what she had been thinking. Her friend's might've noticed her sudden silence, but they did not question it.

So she sat at home, nearly 10:30, plainly staring at her phone, her fingers itching to dial the number that she had stored away in her brain. Her house was eerily silent, and she somehow felt like something was going to happen. Her mother was out of town to visit some relatives, and her brother was at a friend's house overnight. She was left with her grandpa, but he slept in the basement where he had created some kind of shrine. She could jump and blast her music, and she doubt he would hear her.

_Just do it_. She told herself inside her head. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She placed the contraption to her ear, but as soon as she heard the first ring her heart clenched and she hung up.

She was scared.

But what was she scared of? Scared of the big bad Inuyasha? She definitely wasn't, but maybe it was what she set out to find. After all, she _did_ steal his song. But it wasn't like she wasn't going to return it. That oaf wasn't much of a scary person, and she could just say she wanted to test it out. He might yell at her, but she'd just yell back. She picked up the phone and dialed once again, holding her breath as the phone rang. She waited, tapping her foot on the floor nervously, awaiting his answer.

"Hello?" She turned the phone off and threw it on her bed. She let out a yelp of fear and realized that she couldn't do it. She buried her head into her hands and took in some shaky breaths. She hadn't realized it, but she was shaking. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and the tightening on her heart ceased. She removed her hands from her eyes and leant back onto her mattress.

But then the phone rang.

She stared at her ceiling with wide eyes. _It's probably just mom checking up on you. Calm down_. She reached back and picked up the phone hesitating to turn it on.

"H-hello?" She said biting her lip. There was a pause on the other line before the voice came through.

"What the hell are you doing pranking me, woman?" Came the angry voice of none other than Inuyasha. She shot up and turned the phone off just as quickly as she had sat. _That was too close_. As soon as she put down the phone, it rang again. But only this time, she made no move to answer it. It continued to ring until finally it reached her answering machine. She listened to her own voice before the beep.

"I can fucking see you Kagome. Answer your god damn phone or I'll come over there." He growled on the machine.

Kagome sighed heavily before picking up her phone and answering it full of hesitation.

"What?"

"What a way to answer your phone." He scoffed into his receiver.

"You're a peeping tom," she said as she strolled over to her window and searched the nearby houses for his room. And when she did, she saw the same smirking ass that she saw everyday.

"Then what does that make you?"

"What do you want?"

"Why the hell were you calling me?"

"I wasn't calling you!" She bit her lip, as she did when she was nervous.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"You bite your lip when you're lying: you're lying."

"…"

"And besides, I have caller ID." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he knew when she lied.

"Crap." She swore under her breath.

"Why did you call me?" He asked again, only this time his voice wasn't filled with the irritation that his voice held before.

"I…I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I stole your song!" She said quickly before ending the call and quickly taking out the batteries. Her breaths were almost pants as she stared at the dismantled phone.

It probably sounded all wrong when she yelled at him, but it was all she could say. There was no easy way to break anything to him. She got up and left her room; her mouth suddenly feeling dry. She made her way into the kitchen and blindly reached for the light switch. She flipped it on and got herself a glass of milk. She had barely taken a sip as she turned around and saw something that made her let out the loudest scream imaginable.

And what she saw, was a face.

* * *

That was the shittiest place I could've left off at.  
I'm _really_ sorry.  
Quick update though!  
(sort of redid it, hope you like it better!)

* * *

_Crowned King_

* * *


	6. Line and Sinker

Tangled  
6

Her glass slipped from her hands and shattered at her feet. Her eyes stared at the smirking face in the window, and she just stared at him, the shock still fresh. He opened the back door and walked in, clearly letting himself in. He pulled back a chair and turned it around, sitting in it like he owned the house.

"You're clumsier than you take yourself for." He said, breaking the silence. She snapped out right away, the surprise gone. She narrowed her eyes into a glare as she tried to tell the man how she felt at that moment without using words. For there clearly weren't any to show her loathing at that moment.

"_What are you doing here_?" She asked, practically grinding her teeth as she watched him.

"I've come for what's mine." He said as he looked up at her with expectant eyes.

"Oh, is it _that_ big a deal? I just wanted to read it!" She said as she started to clean up the mess she made.

"Actually it is—you didn't ask me."

"If I asked you, you'd probably have said no anyway!" She said as she gathered the glass shards in her hands.

"Keh, so?" He rested his chin against the top of the chair. "It's still a theft."

"Fine, if the god damn song means so much to you then I'll go get it _after_ I clean up this me—ow!" She dropped the glass that she was holding and looked at the cut on her finger. She mentally scolded herself for being so clumsy. She was about to look up at Inuyasha, practically _waiting_ for him to give her the 'I-told-you-so' look. But instead, he crouched down next to her and reached for her hand.

"Stupid woman," he breathed out as he pulled her hand towards his face so he could investigate the injury. "Just a little knick, no harm. Go run it under cold water."

"Since when are you my doctor? Why should I listen to you?"

"Since you stole my bloody song, now hurry up princess. Wash up." He gave her a trademark smirk, but instead of shooting back a response, she took into consideration about how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face, and his once faint scent was hitting her full blast. She moved her eyes upwards as she suddenly realized where they had drifted off to—his lips.

She got up rather quickly, slipping in the spilt milk. She grasped the counter so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Inuyasha watched her do as he ordered, but still crouched there, taking in the lingering scent. _She was so close_. He breathed in her aroma and began to gather up the shards that she had dropped. Only he didn't get cut.

"Let's go get your song now." She said as she turned the tap off. There was still spilt milk on the ground, but Kagome did nothing but drop a few paper towels on the floor to soak up the liquid.

"About time," he mumbled to himself as he followed her up the stairs and into her room. He was taken aback by the resemblance to his own room, but kept it to himself. He examined the posters adorning her walls, but then noticed various sheets of paper pinned to her wall located around her window. He went over to answer the question forming in his mind, his eyes reading over some of the papers.

"…_I woke up in a car; I traced away the fog so I could see the Mississippi on her knees. I've never been so lost, I've never felt so much at home. Please write my folks and throw away my keys…_" He read aloud.

"What are you doing?" She asked, almost hysterical.

"Reading this stuff," he said before shooting her a glance. "It's pretty good. Didn't know you could write."

"Well I can, and I do. Now here's your song. Goodbye." She forced the papers on him and he took them in his hands.

"I have to examine them so that if they've been tampered with or ruined, I can sue." He sat down on her bed and began to go over the lyrics, checking every line over. Frankly, he couldn't care if anything was done to the song, because he had it all memorized. He just wanted an excuse to stay within her presence longer.

"Listen, Inuyasha…" She began as she sat down next to him. "I stole those lyrics for a reason…"

"I'm listening." He turned the first page over and pretended to examine that side.

"I was analyzing your lyrics…to find out what it was about exactly." She said as she entwined her fingers in her lap.

He stopped his own 'analyzing' and looked up at her. His face showed hardly any surprise, but she could still see traced of shock in his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, is _this_ song about me?" She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper. He had to struggle to hear it, but he still caught it. He swallowed past the lump that had quickly formed in his throat. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

_Yes, Kagome it is about you. If you didn't already know, I am mad about you. Every time I argue with you, I just do it to see the fire ignite within your eyes. I need to know that I make you feel something, if not what I want it to be. You drive me crazy when I'm near you, but even crazier when I'm not. And right now, all I want to do is kiss you…_

"What's it to you?" He asked, his voice almost as breathy as hers. His eyes were locked on her sapphire irises and he couldn't look away.

"Everything." She replied.

"Truth be told," he said as his head slightly inclined towards hers. "It is."

"I knew it…"

Their faces slowly closed in, and soon all that separated them was a single breath. But that breath grew as the sounds of Kagome's grandfather calling her sounded through the house. She pulled away quickly, a blush staining her cheeks. A rosey tint crossed his cheeks, but he tried to cover it up.

"Uh, yeah…thank for returning my song." He said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll…see you later then."

"Yeah, later…" She said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Bye then."

"Bye."

He raised his eyes to her once last time before he got up, song in hand, and headed for her front door. On the way down though, he encountered the eldest Higurashi.

"What are you doing in my house! And in my granddaughter's room nonetheless!" He barked at the young man, a broom shaking violently in his ancient hand.

"Settle down Old Man, I didn't rape her or anything." He said before realizing his poor choice in words.

"Ah! Get out of my house you filthy boy! You're lucky I don't tell your parents about this!" He yelled before he raised his broom and began to hit Inuyasha in the back to force him out of the house. Kagome peered out of her doorway as her grandpa assaulted Inuyasha.

"Get out, and stay out!" Her grandpa yelled as he shook his fist in the air. Inuyasha turned around and flipped him the bird, earning a string of curses from the man.

"Stupid old man," He mumbled as he shoved his hands in pockets before heading back to his house. _I was so close; I could practically taste her._

"So close," he breathed, before looking back at Kagome's window. "But not close enough."

* * *

Now I thought this was a lovely chapter.  
I guess you can say an improvement compared to last one.  
I changed it a bit if you didn't know.  
So enjoy!

* * *

_Crowned King_

* * *

Disclaimer: The tiny tid-bit of a song is Something Corporate's 'I Woke up in a Car'. Good song, but I don't own it. 


	7. Midnight Show

Tangled  
7

He couldn't stop thinking about her—he _needed_ to see her again. He sat up in his bed, clad in only his boxers and sweatpants. He peered out his window, his eyes landing on hers immediately. Her lights were off and the moon faintly outlined her body underneath her covers. He smiled.

But even that smile said everything. He turned away from his window and went rummaging through his clothes piles and dragged out a pair of brown Dickies and a brown sweater. He continued through the piles before he found the rest of his wardrobe. When he got all his clothes on straight in the darkness of his room, he opened his door and listening for his older brother. Silence was heard throughout the house and he figured that he was sleeping.

As quietly as he could he crept down his stairs and out the window over the sink. He could've gone out the back door like a civilized man, but he knew of the tiny sensors that his brother placed on all the doors incase he wanted to go on some late night escapade. He hit the ground with a silent thud and he groaned as he realized the dirt stains that he received in return.

He could see her house just around the corner, and he jogged over underneath the cover of the darkness. He didn't know if anyone was watching, but if they were, they'd tell Sesshoumaru for sure. Her window looked far from the ground, and he knew there was no way jumping would get him anywhere. So he thought of how everyone did it in the movies, and picked up some small rocks. He began tossing them up at her window, practically missing the target several times. He was beginning to think the plan was failing when he saw a figure walking in the kitchen.

He crept to the back door where he had stood only moment before, and watched as a scantily clad Kagome drank from a milk cartoon. Her hair was let loose from its cage in form of a hair tie and he could see her shapely figure. He let out a small moan as he thought of the temptation that he could never reach. Or at least he couldn't through the glass. He put his hand on the handle and opened the door noiselessly as he had done before and crept towards her.

She seemed oblivious to his approach as she closed the milk and replaced it back in the fridge. He tried to avoid examining her booty shorts, and reached his arms around her, catching her around the waist and covering her mouth with the other. He pulled her into him, earning a squeak of alarm.

"Don't scream, it's just me." He whispered huskily in her ear, waiting till her hand loosened itself on his own. When he let go, she took a moment in hesitation to leave his body.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered urgently. "Especially at…2 am!"

"I wa…" He stopped short from the truth. "I was bored!"

"You were bored…so you decided to come into my house at night like a sneaky burglar?"

"Yeah."

"You're hopeless."

"Come out with me." He said, taking her back a few thoughts.

"What?"

"Come outside with me."

"Why? It's _2 am_! Is that too hard to understand?"

"You're up, you might as well come. You've got no choice."

"In fact I do."

"Actually you don't." He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She let out a quiet squeak and began to curse at him and his actions.

He grabbed a pair of shoes that happened to be waiting at the back door and slipped them on her thrashing feet. He closed the door and began to walk away with her towards the main road. When he felt there was no use of her running away he set her down and continued to walk.

"You know, you're crazy!" She said in her normal voice, but still angry.

"Only with you m'dear." He said before heading towards the river. There was a small pool that was popular in the summer when it was in the smoldering hot day, but in the warm nights, it was abandoned.

"You didn't even let me change! I'm in my pajamas!" She argued, folding her arms across her chest in an immature fashion.

"I wouldn't call _those_ pajamas Kagome." He snickered as her face turned red and she tried to pull down her shirt to cover her exposed legs.

"What are you doing up at 2 anyway?" She asked as she caught up to his pace and walked beside him, almost matching his long strides.

"Couldn't sleep." He said bluntly.

"Why did you come bother me? Why couldn't you go bug Miroku?"

"Because," he said as he turned off the road to the slope that led to the river. "He lives too far away. You're closer."

"Good point," she mumbled as she followed him down. They walked in silence until they came to the tiny shore of small pebbles. Large rocks barred off the small pool that sat there.

"Why did we come here?" She asked.

"Don't you like it here?" He countered.

"Well it's early in the morning, and I can barely see my own hand. And it's not exactly the right place for swimming."

"Oh trust me," he said as he approached Kagome with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It is."

Before she could stop it, she felt her body plunge into the cold depths of the river. She shot up, feeling the air freeze her skin. She was about to scream at him, but then noticed him taking off his sweater and placing it on a rock. Slowly he waded into the water towards her, his body getting closer and closer.

"You really are c-crazy." She said when he was right in front of her. Her feet couldn't quite touch the ground, but she knew for a fact that he could.

"I know, but only for you."

"W-what?" She asked, thinking he worded his response wrong.

She stared at him before she felt his hands on her back, reeling her in close. He seemed to pull her into the dip in the rocks, for the only support to keep her from going under was he, himself. His hands slid down her back and onto her legs. He pulled them up and around his body, giving her a support. Her arms just slipped around his neck on impulse, she had no control over it.

"Cold?" He asked as he felt her body pressed against his own.

"Yeah…" She whispered, as his face appeared closer than it had been before.

His hands moved back up her legs and onto her lower back, and she could feel his hands through her drenched shirt. He was the heat, and somehow she was drawn to it like a moth to light. But what she didn't get, was why his face was closing in on hers, and she _wasn't _pulling away.

He had her, and she was practically trapped within his embrace. He had his chance, and there was no old man to stop him. He leaned his head forward and before he knew it, he had caught his prize. He had expected so many things from her, but she only exceeded his expectations. Many feelings went through him, but none of them made any sense. She pulled away, and he felt like his oxygen was cut off.

"Any better?" He asked, looking at her hazy eyes.

"Much."

* * *

Quick Update. More to come.  
But school, exams, count  
on at least 2 weeks  
before next  
update!

_Crowned King_

* * *


	8. Tie Her Down

Tangled  
8

That night, Inuyasha hadn't gone home to his house. His brother had a keen sense of hearing which is parents hadn't possessed. And it could've been the fact that they were out visiting family for some unknown reason. Kagome had lent him a pair of rather large pants that she kept in her closet, and she too, had changed clothes. But rather than stay up and waste the night away, they both passed out.

* * *

Silence. 

It was what filled the large room. His eyes remained closed, but for some reason his bed seemed a little softer than usual. He tried to ignore that nagging voice at the back of his head, trying to hint on something out of the ordinary. He dug his head deeper into the pillow, just before he felt something shift. His eyes snapped open, and it took him a moment to focus before he could see exactly what was happening.

At first he thought he was still asleep, dreaming up this vision. For in his arms, Kagome lay, her head nestled against his chest. His _bare_ chest. He pulled his head back for a moment, trying to see if he was unconscious.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, raising a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. When his focus came back, she was still lying there, only she was slowly stirring.

_It's not a dream; it's the real thing_.

He closed his eyes and replaced his arm around her. As soon as his eyes were closed, her sapphire ones slowly opened. She gave a satisfied groan before she began to feel the weight of a limb around her. Immediately she turned red when she realized exactly where she was. She tried to pushed herself away, put the hand around her had an iron like grip. And from that, she knew for a fact that he was awake.

"Inuyasha, get off of me!" She said quietly, incase her grandfather was out and about.

He ignored her.

"Inuyasha, I _know_ you're awake. Get off!"

"Just a few more minutes love." He said in a muffled voice.

"A few more minutes my ass! Grandpa will come, and if he finds you here, we'll _both_ get in trouble!" She said, her eyes glancing at the door.

"So? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of him thinking the obvious! I don't think 'it's not what it looks like' is going to reassure him."

"I couldn't care, let him think that."

"Inuyasha, what are you even _doing_ in my bed in the first place?" She questioned. "I recall telling you to sleep on the _floor_."

"About that," he said as he cracked one eye open. "It was cold and the ground was hard."

"You no go—"

"Ah! I'd watch your language princess, wouldn't want dear old gramps to come in because of your yelling!"

She let out a large sigh.

"Fine, just _get off_."

Inuyasha smirked before he reeled her in closer. She couldn't pull her hands up fast enough and couldn't push herself away.

"Inuyasha…"

He smirked and went in for the kill, lower his mouth towards hers. Kagome could feel it coming, but as much as she wanted it, she turned her head away. But unfortunately, she didn't get the reaction that she had hoped for. Rather than pulling back and facing rejection, he began to plant rather feathery kisses along her jaw line, and slowly leading down the side of her neck. She bit her lip, trying to prevent her body from giving into the desire that he was offering.

"I-Inuyasha, please, s-stop." She tried to say, her hands trying to get her hands to escape their immobility. She managed to get her hands up half of the way, but she couldn't continue as everything was stopped.

"Don't." He said abruptly.

"What? Don't do what?"

"Don't…that." He said, making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Inuyasha…"

She heard him moan before he rested his head against her shoulder. His body stilled, and all that she could hear were strangled noises that were all but muffled by her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?"

"No…"

"What wron—oh."

Suddenly Kagome felt herself change many shades darker than ever before. She felt something out of place beneath the covers and slowly pulled her abdomen back. He arms released her and her rolled away from him, all the way out of bed.

"Y-you can keep those pants," she said bashfully.

"Fuck…" He groaned as he put a hand over his eyes, while the other kept a mound of blankets.

Kagome stifled a giggle before turning around. Things were always interesting when they were stuck together.

* * *

Here's a quick update. First  
exam tomorrow! English!  
Wish me luuuuck!  
Bye!

_Crowned King_

* * *


	9. Move Along

Tangled  
9

Monday came quickly, but all it held was confusion for the two of them. A trip had been planned for their biology class to study some of the life growing along the ocean side. It was planned out to be boring, but a few of them had plans of their own. The whole class fit on one bus, each of them piling into seats of two. It was first come, first serve, and plenty were scrambling on to get to the back seats. Inuyasha already claimed one with Miroku, and Kouga sat across in the other back seat.

"Ayame!" Kouga yelled as he saw the auburn beauty get on the bus. "Back here!"

A sly grin came across her face as she slid past most of the students and sat next to Kouga. Now, she wasn't the type to get along easily with the male population, but this man was the one she had her mind set on. After all, he _was_ a musician.

"Hi Kouga," She said in a low voice, letting his arm drape loosely around her figure. And with that, he leaned in and kissed her, just to see her reaction. But as soon as he pulled away, she leaned forward for more.

"What a man-whore." Inuyasha scoffed as he turned away from the couple getting a little heated in the back.

"Just cause he's getting some and you aren't, doesn't mean that he's a man-whore." Miroku chuckled; embracing himself for the snapping comeback that was in store. But it didn't come, for his attention was off somewhere else.

He wasn't sure if she noticed him yet, but he watched as she took her seat in front of Kouga and his toy for the day, followed by her other half—Sango. Though it didn't take long for her attention to be drawn to his intense gaze. She stared back at him, as if trying to send him a mental message. But he didn't get it, even as the bus started moving.

Now that school was back in, were they going to be different around each other? He was unsure of how she felt towards him. Hell, he knew that he was crazy about her—even when he was with Kikyou. But it seemed that she was unaware of this. But the way she looked at him, it seemed as if she was debating on something. No one knew of what went on over the weekend. No one but the two of them.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" His sight was obscured when a hand made its way in front of his eyes, attempting to get his attention. He lowered his eyes to his companion, breaking the gaze the two of them had achieved.

"What do you want?" He growled, sounding inhuman.

"You just…zoned out."

"It's not like you don't do it." He grumbled before he crossed his arms across his chest in a childlike manner, turning to pout out the window.

"Settle down students! We will arrive at the shore in time, just be patient! Try to keep the noise level to a minimum." The teacher said, his voice barely reaching the middle of the mass of teenagers. He readjusted his glasses before taking a seat at the front.

* * *

When the bus pulled up into the beach parking lot, the students practically flew out of their seats. The teacher was the last one out, and didn't even have time to count who was and wasn't there. Practically half of the class had disappeared, but the teacher remained naïve and continued on with the rest of the group, starting his long speech about marine plants and such.

As the teacher walked to one side of the beach, where it was more covered in green than sand, the rebel students sped off the opposite way, ready to jump into the ocean. Sango and Kagome fell onto the warm beach, laughing hysterically.

"Two and a half hours of nothing but the beach—I am complete!" Sango cried before bursting out into laughter once again. Many of the students gave the two women odd looks; all of them missing two of their companions leave the group to a more secluded spot.

"Sango, my dear, would you care to take a dip with me?" Miroku said in his deep voice, glancing out at the glistening water with excited eyes. Sango peered over at her friend who looked to burst any second into a fit of giggles.

"Go on, have some fun." She whispered, urging her friend on.

"Okay," she said loudly, accepting his hand so she could get up. Almost as soon as she was standing, the man shed his shirt, revealing a well-toned torso. Sango had to use all her discipline to not drool at his carefully chiseled body.

"Are you going to be swimming in your clothes?" He asked, pleased with the outcome of his action. She blushed deeply before sliding out of her pants and shirt, throwing them with his discarded shirt.

"You look lovely my dear, black is truly your shade." He complimented, holding out his hand for her to take. She blushed once again before taking his hand, allowing herself to be led into the chilly waters.

Kagome got up, wiping the large clods of sand that had attached themselves to her clothes. She sighed as she watched the sun fully rise into the sky, oblivious to the teens as they all ran into the water to join the party. But she did notice a tug at her shirt. She turned around to see the retreating back of the man that made her head spin. She gave Sango one last look, seeing her smile brightly at the man she was with. Then she was off to find out what the tug was all about.

She walked a little down the beach, more to the cliffs that jutted out to act as a cavern. And all she ever saw was the tails of his hair disappearing behind a corner to lead her anywhere. But soon, she no longer saw the end of his hair.

"Inuyasha?" She called out; hoping that he hadn't gotten her lost on purpose. "Inuyasha, this isn't funny." But all she heard were the faint cries of her classmates.

She turned another corner, hoping to see him smirking at her, but still she saw nothing. She continued down, until suddenly she was pulled right off her feet. She could barely count for anything until she was pinned against the cavern wall, staring into mischievous amber eyes. _Inuyasha._

"You twit! I almo—" but not another syllable left her mouth when his lips collided with her own. She contemplating pushing him away, but he was gently nibbling on her lower lip so tenderly, that she completely forgot about anything.

He seemed to have gotten his desired effect, because she made no move to shove him away. He pulled back, looking smugly at a slightly dazed Kagome. "Now isn't this more fun than sitting on some dumb beach?" he asked.

"I—_hey!_" She said, suddenly pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, what _can_ we do?"

"You're _so_…" She fumed.

"I'm so what?" He asked, his pride growing. "Handsome? Cunning? Brilliant?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'll just leave that to you." She stared hard at him for a moment, as if she was trying to read him.

"I don't get you at all!"

"Please elaborate my dear," he said as his coy smirk danced across his lips.

"One minute, you're _in my bed_, the next, we're acting like _nothing happened_!" She said, wishing she could start pacing. But she was still trapped between the cliff and his body.

"It's confusing." He said rather hesitantly.

"No, _you're_ confusing. If you just want some ass, then I hear Kikyou is giving out helpings." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I-_I don't want Kikyou_!" He said, almost exasperated.

"Then there's always Ayame. Kouga will be done with her within a day."

"No—"

"Maybe if you ask nicely, there's Yura…"

"Never—"

"And a little scary, but there's Kagura—"

"_I don't want anyone but you_!"

She stopped rambling on at his outburst.

"Why else would I waste my time falling over my own two feet to get to you?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air. "You're not like any other girl that I've known! You're…you're…"

"Kagome?" She offered.

"Yes," He smiled, "that's exactly why."

* * *

Everyone regrouped, and the teacher paid no attention that anyone was missing. Or most of the class for that matter. Once again, everyone filed onto the bus, most taking their usual seats. As Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, Kagome turned to sit next to Sango, a look of hopelessness on her face.

"Oi, get the fuck out lecher!" Inuyasha said as he kicked Miroku from the seat. Kagome looked over at him, and he pointed to the now empty place beside him. She took the open seat, a small smile on her face.

"You know Miroku," Inuyasha said as he draped an arm around Kagome. "Sango could use some company."

"Now that you mention it…" he said as he took a seat next to her, obviously content about the sudden seating arrangements. Soon after the bus began moving again, Ayame had fallen asleep against Kouga, already worn out from their 'beach activities'.

"So, you two hooked up?" He said, interrupting the small conversation the two were having.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nearly growled, pulling her closer. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just making a comment."

"Well mind your own business…" He said, not feeling too warm towards his band mate.

"Inuyasha, just leave it…" Kagome said, not looking in Kouga's direction at all. He looked down at her, seeing an almost pained expression on his face. He knew what it was from. But he gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a short kiss.

* * *

There's that shit chapter. I'm tired and sore. And my eyebrow hurts. So if you like it, good. If you don't, good.

Bye.

_Crowned King-;_


End file.
